


Survival of the Fittest

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Survival [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They should’ve noticed.  Someone should’ve noticed. <br/>Disclaimer:  I don’t own the characters and I’m not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

There were signs of it before anything actually happened. No one quite paid any attention, though. Maybe there had been scientists who’d noticed, but they were hushed up, or thought there might be more time. Or maybe there were people somewhere who’d all gone into hiding, and were letting everyone else, the normal people, the _poor_ people, deal with the monsters and demons, and even the more radical humans out there. 

Whatever had happened, though, it was pretty big. One day, things worked fine, the next day, monsters. 

Winry didn’t think too much about it – she concentrated on keeping them alive. Alphonse and Edward were the ones who talked it over, sometimes in the car, when there was no chance of her escaping to somewhere else. There were only so many books they could haul around with them – they needed the space in the trunk for weapons and food and supplies, not reading materials – so often, she was stuck just listening to the boys decide how and why there hadn’t been any outcry, nor public warning. Winry wanted to think that someone had wanted to, but they’d been kept quiet. Then again, Edward’s thought that this was all an experiment, to see who was strong enough to survive kind of made sense, even if she didn’t want to think people would do that. 

‘Survival of the fittest’, that’s what it came down to in the end. She and the Elrics were strong, so they had to survive. And their survival meant that maybe, other people could survive, too. 

If they could just find a place safe enough to put down roots, a place where people paid attention to the signs that were out there. Maybe then, they’d be safe. 

Winry stretched out on the back seat of the huge car she’d chosen, when they’d started this journey. Maybe she’d be able to get a nap now, with the brothers rehashing their theories on how this happened, and why. And maybe, when she woke up, they’d be someplace safe. 

All they needed was a sign. 


End file.
